


42

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin has great Google-fu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	42

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Google it' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**

Changmin is the acknowledged expert at search machines, can find anything you like on Google in 30 seconds flat.

Junsu, on the other hand, is the one who can't resist a challenge. He takes to popping up at unexpected intervals with "When did rubber ducks escape into the ocean!" and "How many insects does a person eat a year!" trying to find a question Changmin _can't_ answer in under a minute.

There's just one hitch in his plan: he hasn't thought through the fact that he used the internet to come up with all the questions in the first place.


End file.
